Annie Alcott
by baad4u
Summary: very short start- but it'll get better! Annie Alcott's father becomes one of Pulitzer's employees. Can Annie escape from the hidden dark secret hidden in her small family, and still stay with her new friends? Or will fate catch up with her?


I know this is short and probably not that good, but it's my first fanfic and I'd really like constructive criticism if you have it! R&R PLEASE!  
  
********  
"Excuse me!" Annie wailed over the commotion. No one heard. A new throng of betters pushed their way up the lobby's stairs crushing the crouds to the balcony. Several burly and halfdrunk men staggered and trampled her to get to the railing, overlooking a large, winding racetrack.  
  
Sheepshead Racetracks was packed for a Sunday morning, unfortunately for the one-time visitor, Annie Alcott. Hollering grew louder, the heat of every onlooker's breath circulated through the room and so did the bodies in it. "Somebody please let me through," cried Annie, trapped between a perpendicular rail and the growing crowd.  
  
"Hey toots, need some help?" came a voice from the side of her. She whirled around sharply, nearly knocking over the bantam Italian man. He had dark features, but his smile melted away Annie's fear and she took his hand and he lead her out of harm's way. Once away from the boisterous crowd, Annie exhaled, relieved and breathing fresh air.   
  
"Thankyou so much, I didn't think I'd ever get out of there," she said. "Oh excuse my manners, my name is Annie Alcott," she said, extending a hand.   
  
"Race," he said, spitting in his own darker one and firmly gripped hers. Annie felt the warm squishy liquid in her palm, and rubbed it off on her skirt and leaned up against the rail. The platform had cleared some, but it was still crowded below. After a beat, Race added, "Ya look a little outta place hea," he said. Annie smiled.   
  
"Well, I am. It's my first time at a racetrack. Mr. Pulitzer, you know, he owns a newspaper corporation, has my father down in the box seats begging him to take a job. It was so suffocating with the crowds down there, I decided to come up for air," she explained. Race stepped back squeemishly.  
  
"Joseph Pulitzah?" he asked. Annie nodded.  
  
"I woik fah him. I'm-a newsy," he said, cocking his floppy hat to the side. Annie had suspected he was, with the worn, dirty, patched clothes, and strong New Yorker accent.   
  
"Oh, then it seems we'll probably see a lot of eachother," said Annie. She smiled easily, after finally catching her breath as cool air flushed through the stands. Her red-bown hair swished away from her face, displaying an olive complextion and her skirt ruffled about her ankles.   
  
"Dat is, only if he takes the job," Race countered playfully.   
  
"Oh, he will," Annie said reassuringly. "Mr. Pulitzer's been badgering him ever since some strike ended and he lost some work. Were you in it? I heard there was quite a rally." Race grinned at last weeks triumphant end to a long slew of hardships. He remembered the seducing show at Medda's and the day Cowboy got to ride in Roosevelt's carriage. Yeah, Race thought that was quite a rally.   
  
"You bet. My best friend, Cowboy lead us too. We was unbeatable. Wah ya round when all dat happened?" he boasted. Annie shook her head.  
  
"No, we're visiting from Massachusetts. I would have loved to see it all. It must have been exciting, but Mr. Pulitzer said it wasn't that big a deal." Race shook his head. I shoulda known he'd try to play it off and make himself the good guy, he thought angrily.   
  
"Nah, doll! Ya shoulda seen it. It was huge," he exclaimed waving his arms ecstatically in the air. "Ya awta talk ta Jack, aw we call him Cowboy about it. He'd tell ya everytin. Say, whattaya doin dis aftahnoon? Ya can go meet da guys," he suggested.   
  
Annie brightened at the offer. She'd been in New York for two weeks with no one to talk to but her father. She'd give anything to get away for a while. "That sounds great! I have to find my father first and tell him I'll be back later." Shoot- he'd never let me go with a newsy. Mr. Pulitzer's got him convinced they're all rats, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind another full day of convincing him to take the job offer, she though mischeviously   
  
"Can you help me find Mr. Pulitzer?" she asked, with a glint of excitement in her eyes.   
***  
  
What's coming up if you all like it: Annie meets the rest of the Newsies and tries to win the respect of a certain Brooklynite & a dark terrible secret is unveiled about her and her father. 


End file.
